totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
W krainie ortodoksji...
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 2 Luciana stoi na pokładzie i całuje się z jakimś przystojniakiem. <3 Nagle zobaczyła, że jest obserwowana przez kamerę. Luciana: '''Agr! ''Wyrzuciła mężczyznę za burtę. '' '''Luciana: Mało brakowało.. Kamerzysta pokazał kciuk w górę. Luciana: Uuu, witam drodzy widzowie. <3 To znowu ja, wasza Luciana! Po ostatnim odcinku na pewno macie apetyty na więcej! Ostatnio poznaliśmy 14 uczestników, którzy chcą, żebym dała im jakąś kasę.. Złowieszczy śmiech. Luciana: 'Oczywiście jak to pierwszy odcinek, należały się im wyjaśnienia. A wtedy większość z nich wpadła do wody i rozpoczęła wyzwanie. <3 Druga połowa została na statku. :3 Mieli łatwe wyzwanie, znaleźć skrzynię. Łatwizna. Z tym banalnym zadaniem poradzili sobie wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Randy'ego, który nawet się nie pojawił i został wyeliminowany. <3 ''Uśmieszek. ^_^ '''Luciana: A dzisiaj będzie jeszcze lepiej! Chcecie się przekonać? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 ' Pokład Po zadaniu większość uczestników udało się do swoich kajut. '''''Info: Możecie pisać, co tylko chcecie i gdzie chcecie. Możecie tworzyć nowe nagłówki, of course. Zadanie przewidziałam na czwartek. Enjoy! <3 Kajuta Numer 3 Felipe:'Ale trudne było pierwsze wyzwanie. '''Felipe:'Dobrze że przeszłę Felipe poszedł do kuchni Kajuta Numer 5 'Vince: '''Agh.. śmierdzą wciąż rybą! ''Szorstką szmatą próbował zetrzeć z z rąk zapach. 'Vince: '''Mogłem ich nie łapać za tył.. ''Westchnął i rzucił się na łóżko 'Vince: '''Ale za to! ''Wyciągnął swoje dwa diamenty. '' '''Vince: '''Mam prześliczny dodatek! ''Przy okazji wyciągnął z drugiej kieszeni dwa złote pierścienie. 'Vince: '''Mogę być najszykowniejszy na tym okręcie! Zabłysnę swoim skarbem! ''Zaśmiał się pyszałkowato po czym zaczął pracować przy robieniu swoich pierścionków. '' ''Xander otwiera drzwi od kajuty i wchodzi do środka i siada na łóżku Vincenta. '''Xander: '''Jak dobrze być u siebie w kajucie. Trzeba chyba się czegoś napić? '''Vince: O hej! Zaraz? Przyjrzał się podejrzliwie. Vince: 'Też znalazłeś ten rum na statku? ''Wyciągnął starą butelkę z rumem. '''Vince: Spoko, nieważne. Mogę się podzielić z kolegą. Otworzył i dał mu butelkę. Vince: Zabalujemy? Xander: '''A kto ty jesteś? i co robisz w mojej kajucie? '''Vince: '''Ale to kajuta moja i Dustina? Tak? ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Vince: Chyba zachłysnęło go po ostatnim wyzwaniu. '' '''Vince: '''Jak chcesz możemy iść do naszej! xD Znaczy... twojej xD '''Xander: '''Co twoja to sory ziom ale nie mam orientacji na tym statku.Ale możemy razem wypić xD '''Vince: No mówisz z sensem teraz! Tyle, że ty też coś masz dać do picia! Cokolwiek jak masz. xD Xander: '''Soreczka ziom ale nic nie mam przy sobie teraz,a tak wogóle nazywam się Xander. '''Vince: No spoko. xD Przeżyjemy na niewiadomoprocentowym rumie która ma z pięćset lat? No nieważne.. Ukłonił się przed nim. Vince: Ja zwiem się Vince i miło cię poznać i przyjemnością bedzie wypić z tobą. Otworzył zabutelkowany rum. Wyciągnął dwie szklanki i do pełna nalał. '' '''Vince:' Na trochę starczy! Xander: 'Do dna. ''Wziął szklankę i wypij wszystko za jednym razem '''Xander: '''Ale zarąbisty ten rum. '''Vince: No nie! Lepiej niż grzybki halugocenne dziełają. Sam wypijał swoje szklanki do dna. Vince: 'Jak co nie obżygaj mi łóżka lokatora bo on też w porzo jest. '''Xander: '''Spoko ąż taki słaby do picia nie jestem. xD '''Vince: '''Ja też ąż taki słaby nie jestem. xD ''Zaczął się śmiać bez powodu. '''Vince: '''Wolna dusza rozumiem? Powiedz! Miałeś ciekawe przygody w klubach? '''Xander: Może? A ty? Vince: 'A zdarzyło się! Ale pierwszy spytałem, więc opowiedz coś. '''Xander: '''Zdarzyło się wiele bójek miłości i świetnej zabawy. Co tu mówić. '''Vince: '''Bójki o miłość.. gdybym zliczył ile ich było.. ''Podłamał się trochę.. '''Vince: I jeszcze bez zabawy bo snułem tylko wiersze które nikomu sie nie przydadzą. Czemu jestem taki nudny!? Nie a może.. Spoglądał na swoją szklankę z rumem, którego szubko musiał wypić by sie uspokoić. xD Xander: '''I po co były mi te bójki jak zaraz ze mną zrywały bo było szkoda tych kolesiów których sprałem. xD '''Vince: '''Bojowniczy jesteś. xD A nie mścili się? '''Xander: '''Tylko jak mnie zauważyli to uciekali gdzie pieprz rośnie xD '''Vince: Oo szacunek! Znaczy... Pomyślał sobie. Vince: Rozwaliłbyś na spokojnie ten kadłub? Nie żeby coś, ale chciałbym mieć kiedyś zejście strażackie! Może zrobiłbyś mi wielką dziurę na środku kajuty? Xander: '''Czemu mam ci zrobić dziurę w kajucie? '''Vince: No bo zrobię sobie zejście strażackie! A do zejścia potrzebne jest wejści i po to ta dziura! Xander: Jak chcesz ale co na to współlokator? Vince: 'Nie będzie miał chyba problemu. Zrobisz to na końcu kajuty gdzie nie chodzi i spokój będzie. Albo wiesz co? ''Machnął ręką, lekko kołysząc sie na boki. '''Vince: Nie musisz nic robić już.. ja pójdę coś zrobić! Wyszedł się przejść po pokładzie, zostawiając Xandera w swojej kabinie. Kajuta Numer 1 Bartholome wszedł do kajuty i od razu rzucił się na łóżko. Bartholome:'Omg to zadanie...Zadnego pożytku nie ma z tego noża...Głupie skrzynie... ''Wyjął telefon i zaczął Smsować. '' Kajuta Numer 6: ''Celestia próbowała spać ale jej to nie wychodziło więc "grała w karty". ''Celestia: Eh, czuję się źle.. Nigdy wcześniej się nie droczyłam .. z personelem. Mam odciski na rękach od trzymania patelni. Wygrana chyba nie była warta. *zrobiła jakiś znak ręką ale kamera tego nie uchwyciła* Mam nadzieję że będę miała spokój.. i że personel kuchenny nie będzie mnie nienawidzić.. za wybuch kuchni.'' 'Celestia: '''Wygra ten kto pierwszy spłonie.. ''Usnęła. Maddie tymczasem grzebała w swoich rzeczach i próbowała je uporządkować, po tym jak Bartholome na poprzednim wyzwaniu zrobił jej bajzel. '''Maddie: '''Ugh, jak się dowiem kto grzebał w moich rzeczach, to obiecuję że skrecę mu kark i wyślę go do piekła... ''Maddie: Nie wierzę, że ktoś się do czegoś takiego posunął... To oznacza wojnę... Tylko kto to mógł być... Czyżby Kimby się na mnie zezłościła i zaczęła pałać zemstą? W sumie, tego się po niej nie spodziewałam!'' Celestia wstała i wyszła. Kajuta Numer 7 Nina mimo zmęczenia zadaniem weszła radosna do kajuty. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Zadanie mi się nie podobało, bo nie lubię się męczyć, ale za to dostałam najlepszą nagrodę ze wszystkich! <3 '' '''Nina: '''Cóż... nie ma na co czekać! ''Otworzyła swoją zwycięską butelkę i napiła się. Następnie odłożyła whiskey na szafce obok jej łóżka. 'Nina: '''A teraz czas zaszaleć dopóki nie padnę ze zmęczenia. <3 ''Włączyła radio i zaczęła skakać po łóżku śpiewając fałszując sobie jednocześnie. Kajuta Lukaninho i Luciany. ''Do kajuty wszedł Lukaninho, rozejrzał się. '' '''Lukaninho: No, no. Przynajmniej tutaj nie poskąpili. Być w pokoju z prowadzącą, jednak ma pewne zalety. Położył się na łóżku. Lukaninho: To jest życie. Burta Na burtę poszła Maddie. Stanęła przy barierce i zaczęła rozmyślać i patrzeć na wodę. Maddie: 'Jeszcze tak daleko, a tak blisko do wygrania pieniędzy... ''Do dziewczyny przyszedł Lion. 'Lion: '''Witaj moja droga. ''Ukłonił się przed nią. 'Lion: '''Przemyślałem to i owo i chcę cię bardzo, ale to bardzo przeprosić. ''Podał rękę na zgodę. 'Maddie: '''Tsa, nie wiem za co mnie przepraszasz, poza tym że zachowałeś się tak jak nienawidzę, ale niech będzie. ''Również podała rękę na zgodę. W tym czasie dziwnym, radosnym chodem podszedł do nich Bartholome. 'Bartholome:'Cześć wam. Maddie ,co taka zua <3 ? 'Maddie: '''Nic, zastanawiam się tylko co za imbecyl grzebał mi w rzeczach i zostawił po sobie bajzel w mojej kajucie! -.-" '''Bartholome:'A chcesz żebym się dzisiaj poddał? :< 'Maddie: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Bartholome:'Jak mi głupio... :< 'Maddie: '''Czyli... Jasna cholera, w kija jednego mać!!! To TY!? Za kogo ty się cholera uważasz? Za kogoś, kto jest zarąbisty bo robi takie świństwa, haha, bardzo dobrze, nawet nie myśl że zyskałeś w moich oczach. Właśnie możliwe, że straciłeś przyjaciółkę. -.- '''Bartholome:'Myślałem ,że to sen...Ale po co się będę tłumaczył już mi wszystko obojętne ,nawet mogę się poddać :< 'Maddie: '''Przestań zachowywać się jak bobas, i zachowuj się jak koleś, co? Skruchę mi tu teraz będziesz robić... Ugh! Nie ważne, mam już dość tego porąbanego show! ''Maddie odeszł gdzieś na koniec burty i oparła się wkurzona o barierki. 'Vince: '''Heeej!! ''Lekko zamroczony natknął się na nich. '''Vince: Czy ja was znam? Szczerze nie kojarzę dokąd idę. xD Przyjarzał się nieco dziewczynie. Vince: 'Aa... kojarzę... ''Bartholome podszedł do Maddie '''Bartholome: '''Maddie ,proszę cię nie obrażaj się na mnie...Co mam zrobić żebyś mi wybaczyła...? '''Maddie: '''Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to dać mi spokój i spróbować jakoś to odkręcić, ale niestety, raczej się nie da. '''Vince: Właśnie... Maddie jest moja... Nieco przydymiony podszedł do niej i niespodziewanie odepchnął Barha od niej. Bartholome:'Nie widzisz że my tu rozmawiamy? To poważna rozmowa więc lepiej idź się połóż i się nie wtrącaj... ''Odepchnął Vince'a od Maddie. '''Maddie: '''Ja pitole, co się tutaj dzieje, świat chyba idzie w piekło! Jestem NICZYJA, zrozumiano? Jestem dla siebie, wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone, nikt nie może mnie mieć! '''Vince: Mówiłem byś ją zostawił? Szarpnął Bartha od Maddie. '' '''Vince:' Ona nie chce twojego towarzystwa... no.. Odwrócił się do niej. Vince: 'A co do ciebie Maddie... wiesz.. heh... może.. o! ''Wyciągnął dla niej pierścionek który wcześniej zrobił. '''Vince: Proszę! Na zgodę.. jesteś trochę wkurzona na niego.. odgonie go od ciebie jak chcesz! Bartholome:'W sumie to sam pójdę...To show jest chore... ''Odszedł gdzieś na bok. Maddie zrobiła mniej więcej tą samą minę co postacie Mangi z niebieskim czołem. '''Maddie: '''Jeszcze czego... -.-" '''Vince: '''Wkurzasz się na mnie? :< '''Bartholome:Teraz, Maddie jest na mnie obrażona ,ja ją lubie pomimo wszystko i chce byc dopóki jeszcze jestem w tym programie jej "Aniołem Stróżem" Wziął kawałek drewna (Stos drewna leżał obok niego) i zaczął wycinać figurki wyglądające jak Maddie <3 '' '''Vince: '''Coś ci zrobiłem? ''Złapał się barierki chcąc utrzymać równowagę. '' '''Maddie: '''Co za psychol, dżizas... I tak, wkurzam się na ciebie bo do tej pory ci nie wybaczyłam!!! '''Vince: '''Ale... ale... czemu? ''Spojrzał się na bok. Vince: 'Aa.. rozumiem... znalazłaś sobie nowego kochanka... ''Rozpromienił się. '''Vince: Rozumiem.. jesteś z nim bardziej szczęśliwa. Maddie: '''Co do CHOLERY!? On nie jest żadnym kochankiem! Nie wpierniczaj mnie w coś, w czym nie brałam, nie biorę i nie będę brać udziału!!! '''Vince: A bez powodu tnie w drewnie twoją twarz? Widać, że czuje do ciebie coś co ja czułem.. Załamany padł na deski. Vince: Dlaczego moje życie to nieszczęście... Maddie: '''Wiesz, że JA NIC DO NIEGO nie czuję!? Nie dziwię się, że twoje życie to nieszczęście, musisz zmienić tryb Lover na tryb Normal Man. '''Vince: A co robię!? Wiesz jak się nacierpiałem? Specjalnie też dlatego próbuję wyzbyć się poezji? Starałem się opętać moją żądzę podrywu.. Skulił się jak lis. Vince: 'Nawet próbowałem przeprosić.. ale to prawda.. serce maja tylko mężczyżni... a kobiety widocznie tylko kamienie.. ''Walnął sobie w pysk. '''Vince: Znowu to robię.. Wpadł dalej w załamanie nerwowe. '' '''Maddie: '''Coś w tym jest, ja lubię rzucać kamieniami... '''Vince: '''Widzisz.. Dobra.. może już najlepiej pójdę się utopić chyba... ''Lion znowu podszedł do Maddie xD Lion: Hej. Maddie: 'No? ''Odwróciła się do Lion'a.. Ten ją złapał jedynie w pas i przyciągnął do siebie. Maddie jednak go odepchnęła najmocniej jak potrafiła i uciekła z objęcia. '''Maddie: '''Znowu zaczynasz? Nie jestem głupią dziunią, którą zabierzesz po randce w McDonaldzie do domu i potem zostawisz, rozumiesz? '''Lion: '''Ale ja to całkwocie co innego niż Vince. '''Maddie: '''I kij mnie to obchodzi, wiesz? Jestem teraz nastawiona na własne cele, a nie na "mizianie się" w łazience. '''Lion: Ale ja nie jestm taki. Ja dbam o moje dziewczyny i to bardzo. Maddie: 'Powtórzę się: Kij mnie to obchodzi. Możesz se dbać, możesz se pielęgnować, możesz se podlewać, ja mam na to bardzooo wyjechane. Jestem tutaj po kasę, i nie dam się "wydymać" jakiemuś kolesiowi co mi obieca, że on jest lepszy niż inni. ''Oparła się rękami o barierki i z wkurzoną miną zaczęła się gapić na krajobraz. Dołączył do dziewczyny. 'Lion: '''Jak chcesz, ale razem możemy wykiwać resztę i pozbyć się każdego po kolei. Skoro nie chcesz być moja dziewczyną to może sojusz? ''Podał jej rękę. 'Maddie: '''Eee, nie? Nie wchodzę w żadne układy, działam solo, już i tak masz wystarczająco dużo "uroku" i "charyzmy", żeby wykiwać resztę, nie jestem ci potrzebna, zresztą i tak jestem świadoma że jak tylko odwrócę się od ciebie, to zaczniesz o mnie spiskować. Happy End. W Kuchni: '''Felipe:'Sam sobie coś zrobię. Zaczął pichcić śniadanie dla wszystkich zawodników i Chrisa.<3 Dla każdego zawodnika zrobił amerykańskie naleśniki thumb|left|Śniadanie 'Felipe: '''Chyba mi wyszły nie wiem jestem Brazylijczykiem a nie Amerykańczykiem. '''Felipe:'Pychota I zjadł wszystkie oprócz jednego naleśnika Do kuchni weszła Alex, poczuła zapach Naleśników 'Alex: '''MNIAM! <3 ''Już miała brać gryza gdy zobaczyła karalucha wychodzącego z naleśników '''Alex: '''Fuuu! ''Alex: Nie mogę dopuści by ktoś tutaj się otruł, oprócz wiecie kogo. :3'' Alex wzięła talerz z naleśnikami i wyrzuciła do kosza. 'Alex: '''Ha! ''Wzięła sok z lodówki i poszła gdzieś. Następnie niewyspana do kuchni weszła Harriet. 'Harriet: '''Czoo... by tu zrobić dobrego do jedzonka.. ''Wyjęła kilka składników, wymieszała wszystko i wstawiła do mikrofali. '''Harriet: Trzy minuty... Zrobię jeszcze sprite'a. Wycisnęła sok z cytryny, dodała wody i cukru. Nalała do dużego dzbanka. Mikrofala zaczęła pipać. Harriet(do wszystkich): '''Śniadanko! ^^ Nie otrute jak te naleśniory! <3 ''Niestety, wsadziła sobie mokrego palca do oka. '' '''Harriet: KU*WA! Sok z cytryny mi się dostał do oka! PIECZE! Jeszcze mało tego zadzwoniła jej komórka. Odebrała. Harriet: CZEGO KU*WA?! Połknęła ślinę. Harriet: O cześć Charlie. Rozłączyła się, umyła ręce. Wyszła. Kajuta numer 3: Harriet przyszła. Wyciągnęła z torby rolkę po papierze toaletowym, całą mokrą i ściśniętą. Wyglądała jak kupa. XD Położyła ostrożnie na łóżko Felipe'a. Następnie wyciągnęła też probówkę z dziwną substancją rozlewając ostrożnie po jego rzeczach. Było to coś okropnie śmierdzącego. I wyszła. XD. Ale okazało się że pomyliła łóżka i zostawiła na łóżku Xandera. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdziła jeszcze raz i się nie pomyliła!! Rufa: Celestia postanowiła popatrzeć się w wode aż dopłynął do najbliższego portu. '' '''Celestia:' Heh.. błękit jakoś dziwnie mi się podoba.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Celestia:' Prawda jest taka że nienawidzę morza.. Ale jakoś dziwnie chcę na nim być.. Moja siostra uwielbiała błękit kontynentalny i nienawidziła piachu.. Tęsknię za nią.. Ale wracając.. Wydaje mi się że nie przemyślałam tego zgłoszenia tutaj. Nie mam z kim nawet porozmawiać.. Ale postanowiła wygrać bo jeśli Celestia raz rzuciła wyzwanie.. *wyjęła nóż* ..to zwycięży nawet idąc po trupach *zaczęła bawić się nożem i podśpiewywać kołysankę, gdy spojrzała się na kamerę ta przestała nagrywać* Pokład: Harriet już przyszykowana przyszła na pokład. Usiadła w rogu, oglądając piękne morze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Harriet: Moja mama. Moja mama była pielęgniarką na statku. Zajmowała się chorymi. Urodziłam się na statku. Możnaby rzec, że to jest mój dom. Ale tak nie jest. Kochała morze, jednak podczas pobytu tymczasowego w Indiach poznała tatę. Zakochała się. Mieli romans, z którego powstałam ja. Charlie również był od mamy i taty. Jednak bardzo mi smutno... Moja matka i morze, a teraz jej nie ma. Często mi się śni jak pływaliśmy statkiem, jak o mało nie wypadłam za burtę... Moja rodzina... Została mi ostatnia bliska osoba. *rozpłakała się*'' Kajuta Numer 4 W kajucie na łózku leżała Helen oraz słuchała muzyki i od czsu do czasu podsłuchiwała co robią inni. 'Helen: '''Ci ludzie są po prostu nudni. Nic się nie zminiło. Połowa ma orzech zamiast mózgu, połowa igra z miłością. Co ja tu wogóle robię? Mogłam pójść do Total Drama All-Stars, ale wujek oczywiście musi mieć swoje zdanie. ''Podeszła do okna i zajżała na morze. '' '''Helen: '''Hm, skoro oni wszyscy są tacy naiwni, to może mi wyjść łatwiej niż się spodziewam. Ostatnie wywalono kogoś, kto nawet sie nie pojawił i nie było jeszcze drużyn. Oby tylko ich nie było. ''Wróciła do łóżka i zrobiła sobie drzemkę. Korytarz Harriet postanowiła pospacerować słuchając muzyki. Niestety, nie zauważyła stolika na korytarzu, więc w niego przywaliła i ta padła na podłogę. Przez korytarz przechodził właśnie Dustin i zauważył Harriet. Pomógł jej wstać. 'Dustin: '''Nic ci nie jest? ''Puścił oczko. Po chwili ocknęła się. '''Harriet: Chyba nie... Ał... Popatrzyła mu w oczy. Przytuliła. Harriet: Dzięki. <3 Pocałowała go w policzek. Harriet: A to za uratowanie mnie. Mogłabym stracić przytomność. <3 ''Zarumienił się. ' '''Dustin: '''Dz..dzięki ! 'Dustin:' Takie panny lubię!'' Harriet szczypnęła go zaczepnie. Harriet: Rumienisz się. Spodobało ci się, co? <3 Dustin: 'No może, może ^^ ''Lekko szturchnął ją łokciem. '''Harriet: Co może, może? ^^ Widać że tak! Chcesz jeszcze? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Uśmiechnęła się jak troll,a ten bez słowa ją pocałował. Dustin: '''Kurcze .. Sory ,mój błąd .. :] ''Dustin: O tak! (la)'' ''Harriet:' Hyhy. <3 Harriet jednak nie chciała przerwy, więc wtuliła się w jego ramiona i tak się całowali. <3333 Dustin: '''Podobało mi się. To było coś wyjątkowego ,a nie to co z innymi dziewczynami .. ''Harriet: Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas zrobiłabym to samo.'' Po pięciu minutach przerwała Harriet. '''Harriet: Emm... Jakby to zacząć... Podobało mi się... To było coś wyjątkowego... Nigdy tak nie miałam... Etto... Uśmiechnęła się, poleciała jej kropla łzy na policzku i wtuliła się powtórnie... Dustin: 'Spoko. Tylko nie płacz :D ''Poklepał ją po plecach. '''Dustin: '''Też uważam ,że było to coś wyjątkowego i wiesz ... jakby co to jestem do dyspozycji :D '''Harriet: Chyba się w tobie zakochałam. Dustin: '''Naprawde? No wiesz .. Uważam ,że to trochę szybko ,ale możemy spróbować. Najwyżej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. ''Dustin: Co ja gadam! Przecież ona mi się od razu spodobała jak tylko tu przyjechała .. Głupek ,głupek głupek!'' Dustin walił się po głowie. '''Harriet: Okk...ej... ''Harriet: Czuję się niekomfortowo...'' Dustin: '''Ale wiesz .. Jeśli nie chcesz to powiedz. '''Harriet: Głuptasie, gdybym nie chciała to bym ci już dawno powiedziała. Oczywiście że chcę, nawet bardzo. Pytanie czy ty chcesz... ''Harriet: Zraniły mnie słowa "Najwyżej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi"... Poczułam się trochę dziwnie, więc stąd moja mowa.'' Dustin: '''Ja chce i to bardzo tylko się boję ,że będzie tak jak z resztą dziewczyn .. ''Dustin: Mam nadzieję ,że nie wzieła na poważnie słowa ,,Najwyżej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi" ..'' '''Harriet: Też bardzo chcę... A te dziewczyny... Nie jestem taka rozsypliwa jak zdecydowana większość... Dustin: 'No to .. Jesteśmy parą :) ''Zaczeli się znowu całować. <3<3<3 <3 Jak słooodko. :3 Wyzwanie Statek dopływa do brzegu. 'Luciana: '''Witamy w Jamajce. <3 ''Zawodnicy z podniecenia wpadli do wody. <3 '''Luciana: Ojej, moje niezdary. :3 Luciana zeszła z pokładu, a kiedy zawodnicy już się ogarnęli zaczęła wygłaszać przemowę.. Luciana: Dzisiaj ponownie będziecie szukać. Tym razem żadne głupie skrzynie, a naszych wspaniałych pomocników! Właściwie, moich. Niewiadomo skąd wyłonił się telewizorek, na którym pojawiły się sylwetki Lukaninho i Kenneth'a. Luciana: Pewnie zastanawiacie się kim jest ten przystojniaczek obok Luczki. <3 Debora musi nas na jakiś czas opuścić, ale nie martwcie się. Wróci. <3 Dlatego szukacie Kennetha. W ramach zastępstwa. ^^ Pokazała paluchem na las przed uczestnikami. Luciana: Wydaje mi się, że są gdzieś tam. Ale nie jestem pewna.. Zamyśliła się. Luciana: '''Dobra, nieważne. Podzielę was na dwie drużyny, co nie oznacza, że takie składy będą w późniejszym czasie. <3 ''Obok Luciany pojawił się stos różowych koszulek. Zaczęła ciskać nimi w odpowiednio: Helen, Majli, Ninę, Dustina, Kimberly, Vince'a oraz Alex. '' '''Luciana: Brawo, jesteście drużyną różową. <3 Cała reszta czyli: Bartholome, Lion, Felipe, Xander, Celestia, Maddie oraz Harriet to drużyna niebieska. <3 Jeszcze raz przyjrzyjcie się pomocnikom i w drogę. <3 Po chwili... Luciana: 'Czas, start! Powodzenia. <3 ''Zawodnicy wbiegli do lasu. '''Luciana: Ehh, zapomniałam o bardzo ważnej rzeczy.. Trudno. :D (Zadanie będzie się odbywało na podobnej zasadzie, co ostatnio. xD Piszcie, piszcie, a ja co jakiś czas będę się wtrącać. <3) Poczynania drużyny różowej Poczynania drużyny niebieskiej